Darkened  Hero
by Sasuke's darkside
Summary: OoTLinks been travelling the world and has been summoned back to Hyrule to avert some crisis, contains a darker Link and some humor from him insulting people.


Disclaimer ; Nope, I don't own Zelda.

This is set 9-years after Link has defeated Ganon and was returned to his true body, so he's 16, he's just returned from travelling back to Hyrule, so he'll have lots of new abilities.

-

Sleep.

A blessing from the Gods to the good and loyal. Something you never truly appreciate until it's gone, like many other things he had had.

It was also a place where the evil where punished with nightmares of the darkness and what they'd done. Sadly this was also a place where hero's couldn't rest, haunted by the darkness they faced and the people they'd failed to save.

-

This was one of my usual dreams, I'm in the water temple again and fighting the shadow warrior. Funny how I never question how I get here.

We're fighting furiously, each desperately try to tear the other's heart out, but for all the effort it's rehearsed. I've fought him a hundred times, and a hundred more in my sleep. I thrust, he counter's, I flip backwards, he pushes forwards, I summon Din's fire, he die's and comes back.

That is until he's at his limit and I finish him, then the shadow's bleed away and I'm looking into my own eyes, and my eyes wander to check my wound's and their bleeding, bleeding shadow's. That's when I start screaming. For who ? I don't know.

My eyes snap open, outside my dreams I've stopped screaming, I remember where I am, Lon Lon Ranch, sleeping in their staples to avoid the rain. But there's no avoiding it now, my screams must have awoken the owners.

After I've left the Ranch I begin my trek across the field in the rain. My wardrobe has changed since I roamed these field's trying to stop Gandorf. I now wore a pair of midnight black Gi pant's I got when I learned the way of the ninja in the east, a deep crimson tunic top, a gift from Din, a pair of dark brown boots, my golden gauntlets and a black cloak finished the look.

My hair had grown out, I now kept it in a pony tail with a friendship bracelet I had receive from Saria, it no longer fit my wrist.

The walk was taking forever, damn Princess for needing my help, damn Din for insisting I help and damn the sky for raining.

-

It's dawn before I reach the town and lucky me the gates had just opened.

As I'm going through town I pick up some bombs, I haven't used them in year's since Din focused my training on Tri-force powers, fire magic and mastering several very different sword's and several styles with each.

I basically pranced up to the castle and demanded to be let in. The guard laughed at me, I threw him through the castle wall.

After I had beaten my way through the soldiers I finally made it to Princess Zelda, I gave her to once over, not bad, though the dress did leave to much to the imagination,

"So what's the problem Zel Hormones kick in and ya decided ya need a real man around instead of these pussy ass soldiers ?" yep that bought me a slap guess she's gotten stronger in the last few years, do it looks like she hurt her hand.

"You, you, you….." "Sexy beast !" smack, now she's nursing her other hand to, don't suppose she'll head but me next time. No she'll probably knee me in the balls, I'm going to keep quite now.

-

Deep in the forest, in front of a temple few can find a teen-age girl sits on an old tree stump.

She sigh's deeply, a warm smile on her face as she feels a presence enter Hyrule that had left long ago. It's darker now, and tastes of fire but she knows, it's still him.

She lifts an ocarina to her lips and plays the song that links their souls.

-

"So Zel why'd you call me here, and make it quick !" asked an annoyed Link.

"You can't leave again !" she blurted out.

"And why's that, those soldiers gonna stop me ?" I asked angry pointing to the pile of broken bodies behind me as they let out a particularly load moan of pain.

"When you left I was pregnant !" she shouted bringing out a small child into the courtyard.

"Fuck sake Zel, the child's only three, I left nine years ago, besides I was only 7, and we hadn't even kissed let alone slept with each other, what are you the fucking root to blonde jokes ?"

She went for that knee saying something about it working in a play she'd seen, I blocked the knee and counted to ten.

-

She'd came down to the village today to see him, he wouldn't leave with out coming here first. No matter how dark we become or how lonesome our path become's we never forget when we were pure and had friends.

So she waited, to tell him what the princess was meant to, and to see him again.

-

After I escaped the castle, I decided to visit some place's I longed to see.

The first was death mountain since it was closest, the Goron's had welcomed me with open arms. They had even made a statue of me.

The Goron's were one of the few races that knew me to be the hero of time, though they called me brother, it was one of the few places that I felt comfortable, since Din had attributed me to fire I preferred high temperatures.

I didn't stick around much longer, not that super strength hugs aren't fun, they only had rocks to eat.

The next place I went was what I suppose could be called my home.

It was night when I reached Kokiri village, it was best this way I didn't want to talk to anyone just look around or something.

After I checked on the sprout I decided to have a look around my old house. I climbed the old ladder, surprised it could take my weight.

But that wasn't the only surprise I got, "Saria ?" the green hair and deep blue eyes told me, the long legs and chest threw me off.

"Link." Came her smooth voice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So what cha think, sorry if Link's a bit dark, please review if you think I should continue.

R&R


End file.
